


公寓里不许养魅魔！

by leavesnight



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavesnight/pseuds/leavesnight
Relationships: 金弓 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	公寓里不许养魅魔！

“archer，你今晚精神不够好啊，要再回去休息吗？”

“不了。”他现在极度不想回家，回家更累，他强烈表示自己一定要上班，家里鸠占鹊巢的魔物才肯放他出门。

“话说，你推荐的那个熏香真灵耶，是哪个店卖的？”

“冬木教堂。”

“冬木神父业务范围未免太广了。”扎高马尾的女性酒保嘟囔，由于他俩来的太早，夜幕尚未降临，客人寥寥无几，酒保干脆坐在他对面絮絮叨叨闲聊。

archer目光放空，只要不迎面走来个金发的客人，他能保持这种梦游的状态很久。

“喂，醒醒，看右边，有大美女。”酒吧戳戳他的脸。

一名高挑的金发女性披着敞开的红夹克，露脐款式的黑t恤紧紧绷在胸口，十分自然钻进吧台内侧，面带微笑凑上去环住他的右臂，archer却像见了鬼似的，直往后退。

“是archer的新女友吗？好恩爱真羡慕啊～”

“为什么这个点还要过来？”archer扭头沉声问道。

“你不想回来我过来看看你，不行？”她的口吻像是被爽约的女性似的理直气壮。

“才过了两小时不到。”他皱眉，认出对方穿走了他的黑历史红夹克，由于摇滚风格他实在hold不住，拿去压箱底了，然而吉尔伽美什很中意的样子。

“那、那我就不当电灯泡了。”

酒保刚想走，archer呵止了她：“马上就到营业时间了，像什么样子。”

酒保摆出“你是前辈还是我是前辈”的困惑脸，可碍于职业道德没干脆离开。她与后辈的新女友相谈甚欢，主要集中在“你们怎么认识的啊”、“你喜欢archer哪点”等等通常的八卦问题，听得archer冷汗直冒，生怕露馅。

吉尔伽美什喝完酒保请她的一杯朗姆酒，杯中残留下冰块，没人注意冰块少了一颗。她两指拈住冰块，悄然扔进男人后腰下方，金色的细尾缠绕掉进内裤的冰块，尾巴卷着冰块的棱角缓缓磨蹭臀缝。

archer打了个激灵，极力想远离旁边的女伴，奈何对方死死抓住不撒手，他又没法当着女同事翻脸，可谓是作茧自缚。

“哇贴得这么亲热，交往很久了吧！”

“一星期不到。”

“原来如此原来如此。”也不知酒保脑补了什么，暧昧地会心一笑。

锥形的尾尖顶入冰块，压到深处，紧接着又是一颗冰，酒吧没开冷气，男人却打起寒战。杯子空掉为止，一次性塞入五颗已让他没法正常走路了。抵住穴口的尖锥压实半化成水的碎冰，融解的液体顺着裤缝流下，大腿到小腿一线冰凉。

“archer真的没问题吗？要不要让你女朋友带你去歇息一下？”酒保察觉archer的脸色愈来愈差。

“不用，我去洗手间一趟，昨晚喝多了。”女伴殷切地扶住他，他咬牙强调道，“是男·洗·手·间。”

“所以我来送你到门口。”他越退她越进，宛如连体婴一般离开了吧台。

酒保走到archer原先的位置，猜测自己又要为同事代班很长时间了。

“够了，吉尔伽美什！”一到绘有蓝色小人标识的门口，archer毫无风度地推开女性皮囊的魅魔，纤长的妩媚红瞳如狩猎中的肉食动物，饥饿而虎视眈眈。

藏在archer衬衫下方的金尾如灵巧的金蛇向上攀附，一指粗的尾巴环绕他的乳首，它甚至能灵巧地在上头打结。不知对方的尾巴遗传自什么品种的妖精，能延伸多长，但捆住他整个人绰绰有余。

尾巴末端最粗处有两倍宽，触感像硬硬的角质物，用力按压肌肤有一丝痛感。湿漉漉的尖锥地戳弄他的乳首，在他的肌肉线条上画画。他呻吟扭动想躲开淫魔的骚扰，无暇顾及顺裤腿滑下的碎冰，甚至皮鞋的白袜都被打湿了。

魅魔虚心假意地同情道：“双腿都在打颤，多可怜啊！都说你会后悔冒犯我的……”

尾巴的一头从archer的领口冒出，挤开他的领结，尖锥抵住他的嘴唇，沾染了冰凉凉的朗姆酒冰水与他的体液。

“舔干净它，杂种，你要是敢咬，你今晚就别想走着出去了。”男人的口腔湿热，魅魔舒服得晃来晃去，细尾在嘴唇与牙齿间滑动，缠住乳首的部分绞得更紧。

他面色潮红吐出沾满唾液的尾巴尖，提醒道：“有人来了。”

对方的身形一变，身高拉长，眼前黑t恤的金发青年，两手把他推进厕所隔间，解开他的皮带。

“裤子都湿了，别抓着不放，脱掉它。”archer手握半垮的皮带，尾巴敦促地敲敲他的手背，他按捺住反抗的情绪，狭窄的地方打斗动静太大了，这样想着，他两腿利落钻出裤腿，结实的大腿光溜溜地裸露。对方捉住高昂的性器，撩拨前后的性感带。

“别……会有人听见！”他希望对方别在这种场合动真格。

“看你一点也不累，为何还躲着我？”金发青年腿顶进他的腿间，膝盖压在马桶盖上，阻止他合拢腿。archer挣扎的力度变小，尾巴渐渐松弛，留下一圈圈勒痕。

“脑子正常的人才不会答应同魅魔性交。”不然别说身体了，精神都会被侵蚀，直到完全成为对方的所有物，所以才需要魅魔饲养许可保证是思维清晰的饲主。

“哼，我要想侵蚀你早侵蚀了，哪会等到现在。”吉尔伽美什不屑道，正是不想用转化俘虏的方法，他才大费周章陪对方玩游戏，虽然archer的欲望确实比常人难操控。

“如果想羞辱我……就换种方法。”银发男人现在还忘不了体内冻得麻木胀痛的感觉，吉尔伽美什果然是在报复他，他一个从头到尾的受害者只得忍气吞声。毕竟普通警察局不受理与魅魔有关的案件。

“明明称作疼爱更恰当——你很想暖和起来吧？”

吉尔伽美什捕捉到他的一丝念头，将其捞出脑海变得强烈，指尖搅动残留的碎冰。无意识寻求热度的穴肉，挽留起屈伸的灵巧指节，让人根本感觉不到才开发不久。对方边抚慰边含住他的耳垂说：“很快就会让你里里外外都热起来的。”

魅魔的体温高于常人，用体温计识别魅魔也是个好方法，可他满心只想更热更大的东西进到他的体内，温暖冻得麻木的肠道。

“背过身，手撑着墙。”吉尔伽美什示意半裸的男人转身，欣赏对方湿淋淋的穴口一张一合咬住他的手指，他扒开臀缝插入紧实的蜜洞，不紧不慢地顶弄深处，融到黄豆大小的一块冰凌，一齐撞到了敏感点。archer忍不住叫了一声，滑溜溜的小东西落进结肠深处，他下腹一紧，穴肉收缩卡住炙热的男根。

“太深了……别碰，那里。”

“哦？这里吗，敏感点也在拐弯抹角的地方，不过你本来就是这种别扭的男人。”他发现archer总向前挺腰躲开他的撞击，握住对方的腰肢慢慢退出，细尾一圈圈缠上分身，冠部压着锥体再度推入回暖的后穴。

螺旋状环绕的尾巴增添的摩擦感，令分身的进出愈发磨人，而archer的忍耐力到了极限，脊背渗出细汗。对方每推入一寸都在刮蹭他的前列腺，他的喉咙断断续续地哽咽，墙面上依稀可见指甲的抓痕。

“没人听得见你的声音，他们不会有想去听的念头。”吉尔伽美什引诱他开口，对方坚决地摇头。他加快速度冲刺，释放的一刹那，乖乖贴在分身上装饰物的尾巴尖，忽然一下撞得脱离冠部，卡进结肠深处。

“啊！”男人双腿一软，膝盖跪倒在马桶盖上，手撑住水箱，无意中按下按钮，冲水的哗啦声稍稍掩盖了他声线扭曲的尖叫。

“吉尔伽，你，你，做什么？！”

他试着抽离分身，可尾巴末端一动男人就几乎要趴下来了。archer一丝力气都没有软绵绵的样子，他昨晚才见过，今晚对方以为溜到公共场所就安全了。谁叫这个人不肯喂饱他呢？以往亏欠的量都要补回来。

只有用力撞击才会波及的结肠拐弯处，却恰恰卡在那儿，尖锥又是易进难出的构造。

“快、拔、啊哈、出去。”一拖拽触碰到敏感点，他又哼叫着别动，像被抓住后颈的猫一样，脖子软软地垂着。

“动？还是不动？”

“只要别动哪里……什么、都可以……”archer破罐子摔道，反正对方该做的都做了。

“你亲口说的，反悔未免太迟了。”说罢，魅魔的尾巴凭空消失，忽然低下头对他耳语。

“要不要做我的所有物？”

“哈？”他不懂指的是成为对方的俘虏，还是对方单纯想建立长期的性关系。

“虽说之前你招待我的方法差劲透顶，你经验不足可以谅解，今后就多加努力侍奉本王吧！”

“不行……我住的公寓猫狗都不让养，何况是魅魔。”archer断然拒绝，吉尔伽美什关起来养就够费劲了，何况是放养。

“你搬到我那边不就行了？”

“绝对不要。”

他有预感吉尔伽美什住在十分不妙的地方，这个预感在他跟着吉尔伽美什去教会的那刻得到了印证。

神父的业务里包括给魅魔拉皮条吗？他真的闻所未闻，本来以为神父会送增益睡眠的熏香，是由于市民自称被魔物缠身，却仅仅做了噩梦的例子太多，没想到你是这样的神父！

但那名借给他红布的修女，似乎与言峰神父不是一路的，她给予他一句忠告：

“吉尔伽美什以他人的欲念为食，他与魅魔相似，却并非以精气为食的魅魔，所以不怕有被吸干的生命威胁，可这不代表他的危险性减弱。”

“我已经认识到这点了，sister。”银发的男人抹了把脸，语气消沉道。

“能和吉尔伽美什同住一星期还平安无事的人，非常罕见。”我像平安无事的样子吗？他困惑地想。

“所以，我们出双倍的租金，恳请你再让吉尔伽美什多住一段时间吧。”修女鞠躬道。

“我又没有魅魔饲养许可证！”他急切地站起来辩解。

“这个许可证是应付教会检查而颁发的，我的父亲和我会对你饲养魅魔的行为视而不见。”修女肃穆地说道。  
  
archer听到教会的黑幕，如今圣职者推脱苦差事到他头上，他哑口无言，修女坦言道：“我本来想如果你抓到吉尔伽美什，会直接送到教会，看你有去无回，以为你已经遭遇不测了。”

教会和魔物沆瀣一气，archer只好孤身离开，外面等着的吉尔伽美什走进教堂的大门，立在十字架前的修女目送archer走远。

“这是第一个没在你的精神侵染下发疯、作恶、自杀的人类，要么他是个究极的大傻瓜，要么，你真的很中意他。”修女在胸前画了个十字，“可怜的人。”

“不该说是幸运的人吗？能活着真是奇迹。”魔物勾起讽刺的微笑。

“容易招引魔物的体质，可称不上幸运。”修女的灵视视角，至少有四种不同的魔物在白发男人身上留下了咒痕，魔物能借此追踪猎物的下落，无论猎物逃到哪里，所以她才觉得对方活不长久。

那么像吉尔伽美什那种半神半魔的魔物，反倒能庇护他也说不定。

end


End file.
